Destroy All Monsters Battle
by Toho Monster Battles
Summary: This is my version of how the fight with King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monsters happened.


All the monsters had been freed from the Keylocks evil control and were all standing together, ready for a fight.

Godzilla, Mothra Larva, Varan, Minya, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Kamacuras, Manda, Baragon, and Rodan all standed together, ready to take on the evil source.

But suddenly, King Ghidorah, the space monster, came flying out of nowhere as Godzilla saw him coming from far in the distance. Godzilla roared and everyone looked where Godzilla was looking.

They all roar and screech for King Ghidorah to come down and fight, which King Ghidorah does.

He lands and Anguirus charges in for an attack, but King Ghidorah kicks him back, hard. Gorosaurus then charges in for a Kangaroo-Kick, but King Ghidorah fires his gravity beams at his feet, forcing the dinosaur to back off.

Godzilla roars to Kamacuras, who nods and flies behind Ghidorah, landing on the 3-headed dragon's back and bashing his massive sharp mantis-claws against Ghidorah's back, as King Ghidorah tried to shake him off, distracting him enough to get hit by Godzilla's tail, 3 times, hard on the belly.

Kamarucas continues to slash at the back of King Ghidorah's heads and upper back, leaving a few small cuts across his back, making Ghidorah screech in pain. He rears all 3 heads back hard, hitting Kamacuras in the face, and sending the giant mantis off him, and back first onto the ground.

Kamacuras gave a screeh of pain when his back hit the rocky ground. King Ghidorah then turns and fires his beams at the giant pry-mantis, who squirmed and screeched in pain. Godzilla grabs King Ghidorah by the tails from behind who then tries to get free.

Kamacuras gets back to his feet and then Kumonga and Mothra come up, and begin spraying web all over the 3 headed dragon's heads, webbing them all up and blinding the 3 headed dragon. Godzilla gets back and Gorosaurus does his Kangaroo-Kick from behind, sending the giant dragon toppling over hard. Anguirus rushes in and bites King Ghidorah's right leg with his sharp teeth.

Blood oozes out of his leg as Anguirius' teeth dig in really deep. King Ghidorah uses his tails to hit Anguirus in the face away from his leg, and uses his beams heat to get the web off his heads and necks. King Ghidorah gets back to his feet as Baragon runs up and stands on his hind legs, his ears sticking up high. He roars and his orange horn glows.

He fires a red beam of fire and it hits King Ghidorah's injured leg, making him scream in pain. Godzilla then grabs a rock and throws it at King Ghidorah's stomach, then another, and another.

Rodan uses his wings and causes heavy wind storm, making King Ghidorah back up. Rodan screeches as he makes more and more strong winds with his wings, making a big cloud of dust that blinds King Ghidorah.

The dust finally cleared, but before King Ghidorah could react, Godzilla stepped on Minya's tail and his son fired a beam of fire right into the face of King Ghidorah's middle head. This made King Ghidorah screech in major pain. It burned really bad.

Kumonga then lept into the air and tackled King Ghidorah back-first onto the ground. He then stabbed King Ghidorah's chest with a needle like weapon, injecting a ton of spider venom into the dragon's body.

King Ghidorah uses his feet to kick the massive spider off, and got to his feet, and looked really angry. These monsters were proving to be a real pain.

Varan then took flight and hit King Ghidorah from behind with his feet, sending King Ghidorah toppling over once again and Kamacuras flew over, landing on top and began bashing and slashing King Ghidorah's back once again with his massive giant mantis sharp claws. Gorosaurus went behind and bit down hard on one of King Ghidorah's tails.

Godzilla went over and began stomping the neck of the right head of King Ghidorah and Baragon and Anguirus began biting King Ghidorah's right head and wing really hard, bringing a lot of blood out of King Ghidorah.

Soon, the 2 heads of King Ghidorah are dead, and the middle one was still alive. Minya fires a smoke ring and it goes around the middle head's neck, strangling it like two big massive strong hands, and a cracking noise is heard in the middle head's neck and the middle head drops dead, and King Ghidorah, with one last breath, collapses, dead.

All the monsters roared in victory and Mothra and Kumonga began burying King Ghidorah in a massive ton of web.

The evil King Ghidorah was defeated, the Keylocks no longer had their own monster.

Godzilla rubbedh is son's head, he was very proud of his son's first kill. Kamacuras bashes his claws together in victory, and Anguirus roars into the sky. Mothra and Kumonga screech in victory. Gorosaurus does, too. Baragon bashes his hands together in victory, and Godzilla does that silly victory dance.

The monsters, having finished their battle, all turn to return home to their place, Monster Land.


End file.
